The Sun Will Rise in the Darkness
by Megatron376
Summary: Some men are heroes. Others villans. Or you just get shoved into a hole with reason and purpose in your life (I own none of the Witcher series but mainly 2 and 3)
1. Chapter 1: The Sun's Black out

**A/N: This is sorta my first real Self-insert so I hope you guys can please cut me some slack because honestly, the only fantastic self-insert out there or that I've seen is My Turn by Le MAO XXV so please go check it out because he's got great stories but enough jabbern let's go.  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Witcher 2 or 3.  
_

* * *

I laid in bed with my laptop against my legs glaring at what I was writing making sure no mistakes were being made.

The next chapter for DMC: Welcome to England has been a slog to write and perfect, even with Grammarly, to which Dante and Vergil are thrown into Black Butlers Victorian England.

Despite working on 2 books on Wattpad, 3 fanfictions on here, Juggling school and home life I've barely been able to able to even enjoy my writing or even flow it how I want to.

Yet even at _10:30 PM_... I still draw a blank.

God Fuck Me! How hard is it to try to incorporate 2 fantastic demons into a different world without bending too far into it!?

I sigh deeply and close Microsoft Word file and open my other story file.

The Black Rose.

God, I haven't even touched that story since my last announcement on it. V for Vendetta was a fantastic film and there is so much potential for the story to go forward or at least be grammatically reworked. I mean you'd believe that my Fallout crossover would be it but ever since one of the viewers threw a fit because my character didn't kill a rabbit Faunus but I'm sorry my character had good Karma and made good choices.

But honestly, The Black Rose is my pride and joy because it was the first real story I ever wrote on and honestly, it was my masterpiece. Especially when I was going to have V date Win-

No. I can't spoil that for the readers.

Ah, what am I kidding it's my mind. Nobody will know what I'm saying or doing

**(A/N *winks and giggles* hope you all are ready because V's coming back!) **

Alright, let's see what I can do here.

God, this dates back to volume 1 I guess I've got work to do maybe even rework to where Ruby and V were separated, or I could have Raven take him away because she sees a better spark in him than Summer and V never got to know her...

On second thought, let's save that till later. God, it's 10:59 and I have exams on Tuesday and Wednesday.

I close my files, Pull out my hard drive, which contained all of my stories on it, and turned off my laptop. I get up and put my Laptop on my desk and unconsciously put the hard drive in my pocket.

I let out a silent yawn in order not to wake my roommates/best friends up. I need to stop pulling all-nighters.

Well, guess it's time to get some rest.

I gently lay in my bed, as again no to wake up my roommates/Best friends up, though it had been just a couple of minutes later sleep had overtaken me.

* * *

Ow.

...

Ow.

...

OW!

What the hell is going on!? I threw the blanket and covers off and turn on a flashlight to see a Goddamn Copperhead and Cottonmouth snake in my god damn bed!

I tried in vain to raise my chest up but as soon as I moved the cottonmouth jumped and bit into my neck as the copperhead bit down on my wrist vain. I tried in vain to pull them off or at least pry their fangs off of me but every attempt continued to drench me in more and more blood.

Tears began to develop as I watched my life flash before me. I watched my friends slowly disappear in my mind as my heart began to beat slower. Seeing all of the things I will never experience or ever be able to.

Please god please don't let me go.

Finally, my struggle and heartbeat cease.

Darkness was all that remained.

* * *

"Awaken young man"

My eyes groggily opened to find nothing but white. Honestly, I would have assumed I was in a hospital, But this was _too _much bloody white, even for a hospital.

I slowly sat up to find... more white... how shocking.

But, I'll keep it real. Where in the Fuck am I!?

"You are not in hell, young man. Nor heaven."

I quickly turned to the voice to find a very stout, bald Asian sitting crossed legged on the... floor? The color white is everywhere so I couldn't tell. He was wearing an orange robe and... hold on a sec.

"Are you Gautama Buddha!?"

The man smiled gently, "Why yes I am and it feels good that you knew my first name even for a westerner."

Oh my god. I can't believe it... wait a minute. I'm a Satanist!

Fuck!

"You are in Purgatory, Young man," the Budda stated

Purgatory? So... I'm Dead?

...

...

...

Goddamn it...

_SON OF A BITCH!_

Damn it all! Death by Two of Kentucky's most poisonous and painful snakes!

Great. I told Oliver not to bring those things into the Fucking house! God my mom is going to be _so _livid with me! She even told me that having them close to my room was a mistake and how easily the top and go off.

But _noooooo_. I kept thinking "I'm good with animals I'll be fine" and look at me now.

Damn it! So much I didn't get to do! or see!

And... oh god, my mom. my stepdad, my friends, my sister, and my grandmother...

My cousins...

They were all out of high school and had jobs like me but after all our family has been through...

And now I won't be able to see them. ever again.

I slowly sank to the floor(?), the realization kicking in. Tears stream down my eyes, hitting the floor(?).

My...my family.

How will_ they_ feel?

Everyone... will think I killed myself. Hell, my Roommates don't even know the snakes are out and eating me.

A hand gently rested upon my shoulder. "Rise now, young man. For your life may have ended...you may have another chance to live another."

I turned my tear-stricken gaze to the Buddha as he smiles. "H-How?"

"Look here."

I turn to where he gestures and find what appears to be a wheel straight out of the show Wheel of Fortune, only its standing upright instead of flat on the ground.

"Spin the Wheel of Reincarnation for a chance at a new life"

...

...

...

I feel like I've seen this somewhere before. like a fanfiction I use to read or a parody game show.

I shakily stood up "I-I guess"

I gently got up and approached the wheel and a thought hit me. "Hey, Buddha?"

"Yes?"

I step back "Did you ever have someone come through here once before?"

He hesitantly nodded "Yess why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering plus If It's the same guy we are both thinking about I'm going to just spin and hope for the best."

I knew as soon as I brought that up I knew who was here before because the wheel had 'be Christina Hendricks bra' and this made me sigh. "You still haven't changed that?"

The Buddha shook his head. "Nope, I don't even bother."

"Honestly I'd rather be Kylie Jenner's bra."

I could tell he was slowly losing his patience. So, I spun the wheel with great vigor watching the wheel go round and round... It then began to slow.

I stood in place watching the wheel progressively gets slower. The arrow clicking as it went through each pin, until the wheel went even slower.

The arrow slowed on Christina Hendricks bra-

OH DEAR GOD! NO!

the arrow flipped past it to the choice above it: Infantry soldier...

Of the Nilfgaardian Army.

I felt a deep sigh of relief for not getting that choice, Although I was honestly confused... then it hit me.

...

...

...

YES! IM JOINING NILFGAARD!

I was jumping up and down in overjoyed excitement with a massive smile on my face. After a couple of seconds, I calmed down and looked at the Buddha

"So, When do I start? Where do I g-"

And before I could finish asking my questions as if I blinked darkness surrounded me again.

* * *

**A/N: And here we go hope this was interesting for at least most of you. honestly, I'm going to use this style for self-inserts because it makes it easier to track**

**Now to keep it real with you all this is very experimental to me I've never done self Inserts before so please give me some time trust and faith with this just to get used to it.**

**Also, I may insert myself in Canonical battles but other than that I'll be doing non-cannonical side objective that could make or break my character's reputation or imperial trust.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and If you want to know where this goes favorite/follow.**

**and again some of the stuff I used was from My Turn by Le MAO XXV go check it out it is fantastic.**

**But anyway see you all in the next chapter!**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of The Sun Will Rise in the Darkness!**

**A little update first, I will try to constantly try to make chapters whenever I have a chance until Friday but don't hold that to me.**

**But I am happy that there are people reading this.**

**Well, with that out of the way, let's get to my arrival to the Continent!  
**

* * *

Holy mother of god.

This bed... is so soft, and the blanket so warm. I don't even want to get up.

...

...

...

Wait, bed?

I quickly opened my eyes and scramble to the sitting position.

I surveyed the... bedroom. and bed. Oh, the warm soft bed beckoned me to lay back upon it and rest my weary eyes and-.

Hold up, No! I'm Alive!

I hastily stood up, tripping over the bed sheet laying on the bed, and began assessing my surroundings. I was in a bedroom that seemed to have the scent of fresh Birchwood and... Lilac and Gooseberries?

Before I was able to survey the room I heard a knock at the door and a voice that seemed to be a woman possibly 30s maybe 32. She said "Vulmid ess taedh yeá?"

Vulmid? Guess that's my new name. But, how she spoke... that's Elder speech! Ok, you practiced this. I cleared my throat and replied "Yeá, modron, essea ok"

After an agonizing minute of silence, the woman replied "Ok te father ess waiting outside an wanted me aep check aen taedh" I then heard her walk from the door to which I sighed.

I then began to scan the bedroom more thoroughly seeing a writers desk, a wardrobe, a bookshelf and many idols of some sorts possibly gods.

I went to the writing desk. It seemed well-polished nothing out of place until I saw one of the drawers opened slightly.

_'Guess he didn't have time to close the drawer last night'_ I thought to myself and I slowly opened it to find letters from different individuals some are characters I learned about or knew decent information on that's... Until I opened two of the letter one was addressed 'Dear sweet brother' and the other 'My sweet'.

At first glance I didn't pay much mind to the first one at all thought it could be some griper but... that's when I opened it.

It was from... Mislav? How he doesn't have a brother in the game? Then It smacked me in the face I wasn't supposed to be here period so I guess Buddha and whoever else got me here had to find some way to tie me into the story.

It read 'To my dearest and sincerest brother, I have been wanting to write to you for a long while. I have recently gone under Lord Ignatius Verrieres of White Orchards employ as his hunter and dear brother I hope you won't judge me for what I am to say but I have met the most beautiful lover in the entire world that means so much I just wish you could be here to at least meet him. He is kind, gentle and loving. But, enough about me, Congratulations on being apart of the Alba Division but I am also afraid just please to get into any scrapes and... Don't die on the front. Your loving brother Mislav'

I folded the letter and sighed _'If only he knew what was coming.'_

I then opened the other letter and was hit by the aroma of Lilac and Gooseberries.

...

...

No...

I began to read and as I had presumed it was a letter from the woman herself Yennnefer of Vengerberg... But how shes Geralts woman, even though he sleeps with half the woman he meets, why would she write a letter to this guy.

It read 'To my sweet, I am sorry for not writing to you in so long I have been so busy as of late so I have not gotten any moments to myself especially since Geralt my long time 'Friend' has been staying with me but as soon as I am available to I will come and visit you in Loc Grim when my work is officially done. Yours truly, Yen Yen'

Guess his nickname for her is Yen Yen interesting.

Plus Geralt a friend? That's just funny.

I put both on the table and then looked into the desk again and pulled out a black letter and flipped it to the front showing the imperial sun.

'Guess this is the letter of the Alba division' I thought and opened it gently making sure not to damage it.

this letter was written in the Nilfgaardian language with a little common read 'Dear citizen, this lettar sent aen te aen da great ceas ald delivered aen ninnau most pristine postmastar hopefully finds te aep vara hael. Ninnau esseath an'givare evellien young men que da alba division ess glosse aen new recruits. Aé vaer'trouv te cáemm uniade ninnau aep ninnau ymladda!' and on the bottom was a time, date and where we would meet.

I put all three letters on the desk and went to my wardrobe to find nothing... but Black pants, a couple of white shirts, Black boots, and two medallions one of the sun and the other the moon.

I got my boots and pants on with relative ease.

I usually struggled with a white button-up shirt but eventually, I was able to get it on me.

I then grabbed the medallions and in the process of choosing a male voice shout out "You bastard!"

I threw the moon medallion down and put on the sun medallion, slipped the letters in my pockets, and rushed downstairs.

* * *

I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see who I guessed was my new father spouting off to some other individual but not in Nilfgaardian but in... Common?

I went closer to them approaching slow as if I was sneaking and overheard some of there conversation "Now I don't care how much land trying to sell me if it ain't got the proper Fucking fertile soil I need!" and as I got an inch closer he slapped the other man so hard I swear I could feel it from where I was standing.

the man scuttled to his feet his hands in front of him "Please mercy me Lord I didn't know!" he fell to his knees his hands together.

As my father went to swing he must have stopped when he saw me "I'll let you off with a warning but if this happens again I will kill you" he kicked the man and the man didn't stick around and ran like a bat out of hell.

Then my father turned to me and from looking at him he was about mid-30s and hefty for his age.

His hair was bluish-black and his eyes were a deep soft blue.

He crossed his arms "Well good to know you're at least awake now. Come we have to get the grain shipment up to Loc Grim and we're visiting Lena."

Lena? Now that's a name I haven't of heard before.

I nodded to him "Very well father I shan't disappoint."

He nodded and motioned me to follow him to a wagon with two black Pure Bred Nilfgaardian thoroughbred stallions.

"Get them hitched up and we'll head out" I nodded gently and hitched them to the wagon.

I then, alongside my father, boarded the wagon and he grabbed the reigns and began to push them forward.

We were then off to Loc Grim.

* * *

**And another chapter is done!**

**I am so happy you guys are reading this story and the more you guys read the more I will continue to work on this fantastic story.**

**Also, I used the normal Elder Speech translator because the Nilfgaard dialect confuses me and I refuse to use it just so people don't freak in the comments.**

**and if you guys want to keep up with the story than follow and favorite it and if you want to know any updates to any of my other stories follow and fav me as well.**

**But, Anyways I won't keep you from what you were doing so have a great day and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day in the City

**Heyo! I am back with another chapter of this story.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this because honestly, I'm in love with making this.**

**As well If anyone is wondering why I didn't just throw myself in the deep end is because I wanted to get a good story development and my character needed to know his bearings and what year it was because it is dependent on what year it is for this to happen.**

**But, If you don't like it or you think there is a change that needs to be put or if you want your OC to show up than please pm me about it because I want you guys to have fun just as much as I am and I want to see what adventures are characters can get up to but explain after.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been at least a couple of hours ever since Father and I had left home.

The air was frigid cold and some of the trees seem to have the orange and brown of the standard Autumn leaves.

I had learned many things in the hours that I have been riding with him such as my Father being apart of Emperor Emhyr var Emries court, being his close adviser and close friend so that was a big piece of politics that could sway in my favour especially for the work I will be conducting.

It was also by my father's political string-pulling that I was able to get into the Alba Division in the first place when, after a few arguments with Morvran Voorhis, the Emperor gave the letter to my father to put me in the division and have me trained when I was 10 years of age.

The one big thing I did learn was that Foltest was still king of Temeria so that leaves me to deduce that it is possibly the late 1260s maybe 68 or 69 because he brought nothing up about any assassination attempts on Foltests life so it couldn't be the 70s or the 71st.

Then as I was deducing what year it could be I felt a wave of force strike my jaw.

"Ow! What the Hell?" I look at my father who put the hand he struck me with back on the reigns.

He must have sensed my disbelief or rather my confusion and without taking his eyes off the road said, "If you are going to train with the Alba Division you're going to need to keep your wits and reflexes sharp because what is strength without wit and reflex but just a body charge of men who have nothing to live for."

I looked onward sighing deeply "I guess you do speak truth father."

I was never one to say that to my actual father for the fact he left my mother when I was 13 and forgot about me after he married his other wife but this man who I am calling father he speaks the truth and I feel like I can trust hell he's taken care of this boy before I became him and is making a wonderful living for just being a farmer and politically savvy.

It was about midday when we had finally caught sight of the walled city of Loc Grim.

The walls of the city were colossal standing 8 meters high, 3.5 meters wide and 19 kilometres long as if they took the Aurelian wall of Rome and mixed it with a few archer towers at pivotal points. It was a monster of a wall.

I looked at my father "is this where Lena works and where we are bringing the grain?"

He turned his head to me "this is where Lena lives and works yes. but we're sending the grain downstream to the capital then I have a surprise."

That had me puzzled he mentioned no such surprise at all during our trip.

We had begun our approach to the gate of Loc Grim and as we neared the gate two Nilfgaardian men came up to the cart.

the who I would assume captain came to the front of the cart "Ah, Vincent has anothar grain shipment aen cáemm aen da aevon?"

My father nodded then the captain looked at me in almost surprise "Oh, Aé did neén know te were bringing him here yeá soon"

My father quickly hushed him replying "He does neén know da surprise yet Nuthak"

I looked puzzled at my father _'Vincent interesting name for a noble farmer.'_

The captain instantly shut up and opened the gate to the city "Da captain ess waiting for aen da harbour."

My father nodded to them and pushed the cart forward.

Wow. This is the most beautiful city I've ever seen.

To see such a hustling and bustling medieval city that isn't in a video game was breathtaking from how the houses were constructed to the administration buildings. I felt so bedazzled by how much effort these people put into there buildings and banners it was insanity and how people were interacting with one another in such genuine understand and a degree of politeness I... I almost wanted to just go into the streets and mingle with the people.

I suddenly I felt the wagon halt to a stop and I looked at my father and he pointed up to a sign that read 'Da Feainn Tavern.'

I then looked back as he was getting off of the cart "I'm guessing this is where Lena works?" I asked to which my father did not answer to which I growled gently and looked at him. I realized why and sighed clearing my throat. "Father ess het where Lena ess employed?" to which he looks up and nods as I get off to help but he waved me off. "Va darganfod Lena, aé have aep take het aep shop anyways." He then looked me in the eyes and whispered. "Do not use any common language in the Tavern. Once you find Lena meet me at the Harbour. Clear?" I nodded and turned towards the tavern and took a deep breath and stepped inside. 

* * *

_**Done! sorry for the long delay on this chapter but I will try to get back into the swing of writing and actually try to revive some of my fanfiction that you all loved. Another thing I am sorry about is the bad **_**_Nilfgaardian translations I couldn't find a good translator for it so there's a lot of English mixed with Elder speech since it was the only one I could use to replicate Nilfgaardian. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and stay safe out there._**


End file.
